collided minds and collided hearts
by leprekan187
Summary: rose/scorpius. dry humor. next gen
1. meeting friends

This follows the sad epilogue done by J.K.

I - among many I'm sure - did not care too much for the vague epilogue Rowling gave the world and I thought I would start where she left off.

****If you recognize it then you know its Rowling's****

I do not wish to insult any readers by any means but honestly… do you really think J.K Rowling would post a fan fiction? It might help her with ideas but the books are done…. Duh! So I am not J.K. Rowling and I am not making any profit from this story. Just writing for shits and giggles.

And I am apologizing ahead of time. My writing style when just leaving notes is blunt and direct giving off a bitchy attitude. If I am being a bitch you can normally tell and if you can't then I'm not. It's just my writing style.

So now that that is done please enjoy…

Year 2016 aboard the Hogwarts express…

Albus and I walked timidly through the train attempting to find an empty compartment.

Finally at the end of the train, at the last compartment, we found a small blonde boy.

Albus and I looked each other wondering if we should even bother.

We nodded in agreement before opening the compartment door.

I spoke just as the boy looked up.

"Do you mind everywhere else is full…?"

"Not at all." They boy said with a shy smile motioning to the seat across from him.

"My name is Rose and this is Albus." I said gesturing to myself then to Albus with a smile.

"I know. My father speaks of your parents often, Mum hates it but I don't mind… I'm assuming you know who I am?" he asked rather timidly.

"Scorpius? Correct?" I asked.

"Yes. Normally I do not assume, does not end up well but seeing as how intelligent your families are I assumed it was safe to assume." He said with a slightly more confident smile.

Albus who had yet to speak smiled at Scorpius' explanation. He sounded like me when i tried to explain something Al didn't get.

We had fallen into a comfortable discussion after a few minutes when our compartment door slid open.

James was standing there with an incredulous look on his face.

"Hey Al, Rose I was just coming to see if you wanted to sit with me and my friends…oh look… it's Malfoy!" he said with a small sneer at Scorpius whose delicately pale face turned a slight shade of pink as he looked down sadly.

I looked at James as he turned back to me and his confident swagger died immediately.

I stood with a cold glare and James flinched slightly as he backed away slowly.

I smirked as I sat next to Scorpius and placed an arm around him.

"I'm staying. Try and stop me Potter." I knew I hit a soft spot. He hated being called by his last name with a passion.

James gave Albus a sad look before closing the door and slinking away.

"You didn't have to stay…" Scorpius said in a small voice.

I punched him in his arm, hard.

"Don't you dare let that self-absorbed, self-centered, bigheaded, arrogant, narcissistic, conceited, egotistical pain in the ass get to you." I seethed.

I hated when James got his way and did everything in my power to make sure other wise.

Every one of my friends he had to approve of or he would try to make them leave.

"Sorry…" Scorpius said rubbing his arm where I had punched him softly.

"It's okay. And I didn't mean to hurt you." I said hugging him softly before scooting the small way away from him as I reclined against the wall as he leaned against the window and peered out thoughtfully.

Albus looked between us knowingly.

He caught my eye and raised one of his eyebrows smiling.

"_You like him… wow… your first crush is a Malfoy. What would dad and Uncle Ron say?" _

I glared at him playfully before I blushed a deep shade of crimson.

I didn't respond, verbally or mentally.

We had discovered a long time ago that we could speak with our minds how we didn't know and didn't care. It helped us too much for us to question it.

I mentally sighed as I looked back to Scorpius.

"_I know you do…and I'm okay with that. He's a nice bloke."_

I looked up and smiled before starting up a conversation about Quidditch and with a small effort Scorpius relaxed again and began telling us all about his broom his father had brought back from Germany on his last visit.

I smiled fondly as he began to use his hands wildly like my father did when he got really excited.

_Reminds me of Uncle Ron…"_Albus thought.

It was all I could do to avoid busting out laughing.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I had a text from James.

~~Sorry Rosie. Please don't b mad me?

~~James

Attached was a picture of him pouting.

I gave into my laughter as I showed Albus the message.

"Suck up." He muttered

"What's that?" Scorpius asked with his hands in mid gesture, noticing we weren't paying attention to his story any more.

"Just a cell phone. Mum got me and Albus one for our congratulations present, instead of a broom. I can't say I can complain since very one but Lily and Hugo have one by now. Although I already had the new Dementor 700 that I got for my 11th birthday just a few months ago…" I said trailing off at the amazed look on his face as he looked at my phone. "Here. You can look at it all you want. I'll show you the basics then you can go ape shit on it…" I said with a smile.

After showing him the buttons and the menus screen I let him have his fun with the phone.

"_Crazy…"_ I thought laughing at him as he touched the touch screen and it buzzed.

He could hear Albus mentally laughing at him as well.

"_Shhh… be nice. He's never seen a phone before."_ I scolded.

"_Wait till he hits the music button..."_ Albus reminded me with a fit of snickers in his mind.

"_Shit… oh well… at least we'll have a reason to laugh at him when he flips out…"_

Sure enough as soon as he hit the play button he tossed the phone up in the air and I flicked my wand and it stopped before it hit the ground.

Al and I laughed as my favorite song played, You by Breaking Benjamin it was a rather old song but I still loved it.

"I didn't even know you still had that song on there… it's prehistoric!" Albus exclaimed as he grabbed the phone and hit stop.

I glared at him as I grabbed her phone out of is hand and handed it back to Scorpius who looked skeptical but took it any way.

"_It is not that old… just a few years…"_

"_Nearly a whole 10 years Rose… come on now! It's as old as you…"_

I glared at him before I turned my attention back to Scorpius as he found my pictures.

"_Damn…double damn."_

"_What?"_

"_My pictures… quick send a text!"_

Chuckling he send me a text and put James' signature on the bottom incase he opened it.

Just as he pressed the button to open the folder the text went through.

~~Please Rosie?

~~James

I took my phone to read the text and smiled as it gave me a chance to run through all the pictures and save them to my memory card before handing it back to him after assuming I got all of them.

I watched as he went straight to the pictures and began looking at them.

I closed my eyes content with what was left on my phone.

Albus broke the silence.

"_I think you missed one… look at him."_

Curious I looked over his shoulder to find the picture of me and my ex.

"Oops… I thought I got rid of that ages ago… here let me delete it…" I said aloud as I gently took the phone from a shaking Scorpius.

"_Look at him!"_ Albus urged mentally.

When I did I saw his soft light blue eyes turn a dark shade of navy.

"Sorry we broke up a while back…" I said softly as I watched him relax with relief.

"_How odd…"_ I thought

"_He likes you! You just might end up with a boyfriend this year after all… that meets your standards of course."_ He added after I sent him a glare.

"Oh ok…" Scorpius said turning a delicate shade of pink again.

"Sorry I really thought I got rid of it…"

"Was he Muggle or Magic?"

"Uh… Muggle… he broke up with me just a few months ago… we had only been together a few weeks."

"Oh ok…" he said for the umpteenth time since we had been there.

We fell back into a conversation about classes and crazy teachers.

The next time I looked up I saw the school just off in the distance.

"We need to change… you two stay I'll go to the loo." I said as I grabbed my robes and dashed to the bathroom to change.

~~Ur 4given but b nice or Ill hurt u

~~ ~*Rose*~

I sent back to James after I attached a picture of me glaring at him had I had changed.

After I got back to the compartment I noticed Albus and Scorpius abruptly stopped talking.

"What'd I miss?"

"Nothing!" they said in unison.

I gave them an odd look before turning to Albus to read his thoughts.

But he was singing _Doo Wah Ditty, ditty dum ditty doo._

I rolled my eyes knowing I would get it out of him soon or later.

She felt the train slow to a stop and she smiled as she grabbed the two of them and went to find Hagrid.

Sure enough I heard him calling to the sea of black for first years to follow him.

Arm in arm we walked to the nearest empty boat and climbed in.

We sat in aw as we neared the magnificent castle.

We made our way with the rest of the first years into the foyer and waited in the mass of black for Professor McGonagall.

After five minutes of nervous shuffling and hand wringing the strict teacher, one of mine and Albus' godmothers, came to lead them into the hall.

We walked between the Ravenclaw table and the Gryffindor table up to the high table.

I saw that most of the Gryffindor table was full of red heads. I laughed and nudged Albus and he joined in.

McGonagall reached for a scroll and read off the first person.

The sorting ceremony had begun.

Malfoy was placed in Slytherin, so was Albus.

Afraid I might be stuck away from my new friend and favorite cousin I walked up to the stool confidently.

"_Another Weasley! Merlin your lot sure seems to multiply… I haven't had more than two years in a row of peace with out one of you… but… My dear… what traits you hold. Bravery, cunning, intelligence, humbleness, and nobility and much, much, more… but where to put you?"_

"_Slytherin?"_ I asked hopefully.

"_Are you sure my dear? You are a conundrum to me… I have never had one student so equally qualified for each house, a tie maybe but never all four…"_

"_Please… just put me in Slytherin…"_

"_Alright if you are sure?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Slytherin!"_ the hat called.

The hall grew eerily quite as I bound my way to sit between a beaming Albus and Scorpius.

My family stared at me from the Gryffindor table and smiled back.

"What the _HELL? _I _demand _a re-sort!" James shouted.

"Sit _down, _Mr. Potter. And she cannot be re-sorted. Neither can our young Mr. Potter. Let the feast begin."

I was where I was supposed to be.

"_This year will be interesting…"_ I thought.

"_Very much so…imagine… a Potter and a Weasley in Slytherin… what will our dads say?"_

"_I don't really care I am where I want to be."_

"_As am I"_

We smiled at each other before digging into their food and carrying a conversation with Scorpius.

After the food disappeared McGonagall stood and gave the start of term speech.

Albus and I had heard it many times over the years of Weasley kids being scolded or warned so we tuned it out.

Soon the school was standing and walking to their respective dormitories.

I smiled as the boys linked arms with me with out my initiating the contact this time.

Beaming I walked with them down to the common room letting go of them reluctantly as I went down to the girls dormitory.

Everything was green, silver and black. So horrible, droll and depressing.

I loved it.

There were only three other girls in my year and they stopped talking as soon as I walked in.

"Hello. My name is Ivy. This is Janice and Ruby." The pale red head announced.

"Rose Weasley. Nice to meet you." I said as I sat on my micro plush green comforter.

"So you're related to the Blood traitors?" Janice asked, more like demanded.

"If that is what you call them then yes. But I do not think the same as then so before you attach a label on me, get to know me. If you still don't like me then you can call me what ever you want but I _will_ not be labeled based on my family." I said in such a calm voice the three girls flinched.

"Now how about we try again. My name is Rose Weasley nice to meet you." In the same calm voice.

"Ivy Zabini." The red head said

"Janice Nott." The brunette haired said

"Ruby Goyle." The blonde said.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I smirked as they turned back to Ivy's bed.

"_Al save me I'm with a Zabini, a Nott, and a Goyle! Bring Scorp!"_

"_Scorp? You nick named him? Hmmm… fine… we'll be there in a sec…"_

"_First door on the left!"_

"_Gotcha!"_

I unpacked a book and sat down to read and wait on my boys.

Just as I finished the second page there was a knock on the door.

I jumped up before the girls could even look up.

"Hi!" I exclaimed hugging Albus and Scorpius at the same time.

"_Thank you!" _she screamed in her head making Albus wince.

"Sorry." I said aloud.

"So this is the girl's room huh?" Albus said breaking the tension.

"Yes it is. I'm Ivy this is Janice and Ruby." The red head said in a flirty voice as she snaked her way to Scorpius.

"How was your summer Scorpy?" she asked as she reached him.

"_You've got competition Rosie…" _

"_We'll see about that…"_

"Better than usual… you weren't around." He said so coldly Rose almost felt sorry for the poor girl… _almost._

"_See… no comps… ha!__ Never upset a redhead it may just be the last thing you ever do__!" _I thought adding a smirk to Albus who rolled his eyes.

"_She's a red head too."_

"Oh come on Scorpy… I missed you… I really did…" she pouted, batting her thick tar covered eye lashes, it did not suite her in the least bit.

"Iv don't bother. I have already told you that I do not like you. You have sadly inherited your mother's bad looks and you have even worse seducing skills. Besides, I'm with… Rose."

"_What the hell?!"_ Albus and I screamed in our minds at the same time.

"Really, does your dad know? Maybe I should tell him…" she said going to her bed side table and pulling out a stationary kit.

"He already knows Ivy. So don't bother." He replied in a cool bored voice.

Ivy looked thoroughly put out.

"Fine." She said motioning for the girls to follow her.

Once they were gone Scorpius turned to me.

"Sorry. I've never been able to stand _P__oison Ivy_. Our dads were best friends and our mums cant stand each other, now I have to write dad and explain that I told her I was dating you she would leave me alone."

I smiled as Albus began laughing in his head but kept a small smile on his face.

"You really think just telling her will change everything? No, didn't think so. Write your dad and tell him that until Poison Ivy finds a new fixation you will be hanging out with me to let her assume we are dating, maybe a few public displays of affections and many choice words later she might leave you alone."

"_Rose… how long have you been planning this?"_

"_Since I found out she was a Zabini…" _I glanced at him with a small smirk.

"Okay. Well I will see you in the morning Rose. I have to write my dad. Albus I'll see you back in our room when I get back from the Owlery." Scorpius kissed my hand and nodded to Albus before walking away.

When we heard the common room portrait shut Albus let out a snort and began laughing.

"That was priceless…"

"He kissed my hand… and here I thought chivalry and gallantry was dead." I said in a small amazement.

"Hey!" Albus countered sounding hurt.

"Not you…" I said rolling my eyes

"Well I need to text dad and tell him I'm in Slytherin with you, and that you want to tell your parents."

"I guess I should text mum so she can let dad down easy…" I said with a laugh.

"Yea… well night Rosie, and keep your mind open you know how long it takes to go to sleep"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Night Al."

Once I was alone in the room I changed into my satin silver P.J.'s and hopped into my bed.

Once I was comfortable I grabbed my cell and sent my mom a quick text saying I was in Slytherin with Albus and a Malfoy and that I was fine and not worry and to let my dad know very carefully.

"_I sent the text… is Scorp back yet?"_

"_Yea…"_

"_Well… spill Albus!"_

"_Um… well he told his father that he was dating you…"_

"_So he said he was going to…"_

"_He didn't add in the part about Ivy…"_

"_What?!"_

"_Ow… you know that hurts like shit."_

"_Sorry."_

"_No your not."_

"_What ever. What else did he say?"_

"_Nothing"_

"_Albus Severus Potter!"_

"_I'm not telling. I promised him I wouldn't…"_

I looked at my phone as it played a soft tune, my mother's favorite song and ring tone.

I am proud of you Rose. Your father did not take the news too well, but I told him you were with Al and he kinda relaxed. I'll keep you updated on my git if you keep me updated on yours ;-P

I smiled at my mom's goofiness and replied back.

Will do mum. I love you. Night.

"_Well that's done with…"_

"_Hmm? Sorry he was rambling about something and I was so tuned out I didn't hear you…"_

"_AL! Don't be a git… and Mum told dad…"_

"_And?"_

"_He's not too thrilled…I'm almost expecting a howler in the near future…"_

"_Oh Rose…"_

"_Oh come on its Ron! You know him as well as I do"_

"_True."_

"_So…"_

"_So… I found out what he's rambling about."_

"_What?" _Rose asked fighting a yawn as the girls came back into the room and she shut her curtains.

"_You…"_

"_Really now?"_

"_Yes." _the girls began talking excitedly.

"_Damn slags…"_

"_Me and Scorpius?"_

"_Now the slags I have to room with."_

"_Oh ok. He likes you Rose."_

"_Hmm… did you tell him I liked him?"_

"_Nope." _He thought with a small pop on the p.

"_Al! You did!"_

"_No I didn't but I will if you like…"_

"_No! Not just yet…"_

"_Rose… if you don't tell him by tomorrow night I will and that is a promise…he's going to sleep"_

"_Hmm… I wonder what he sleeps in…"_

"_Do you really wish to know?"_

"_That was privet thought!"_

"_So you were in the middle of a conversation when you said it… do you wanna know?"_

"_Duh…"_

"_Want a mental image?"_

"_You figured out how to do that?"_

"_I know how but I want to test it."_

"_Okay."_

I closed my eyes and waited.

I saw a clear image of the boy's room.

I actually felt as if I was lying in Al's bed instead of in my own.

I looked at Scorpius; he was wearing a pair of deep silver boxers and no shirt and just as I began to really look at it the image began to fade.

"_Did you get it?"_ Albus asked.

"_Yes but you didn't leave it long enough."_

"_Sorry."_ Al said through a yawn.

"_I'm going to sleep Al I'll see you in the morning."_

"_Ok nite Rose."_

"_Nite Al." _

~*~

The next morning I woke to snores.

They were in my head and in my room.

Laughing I picked up my towel, change of clothes, and wand.

I flicked her wand at my belongings to make anyone who tried to touch my things get covered in boils in very inappropriate places. I looked at my watch before going to the showers; seeing it was 5:30 I smiled sheepishly I began humming my favorite song that was playing on my iwiz, popping the ear buds into my ears I skipped down to the showers and ducking under the blast of hot water I smiled as I began screaming the song in my head.

"_Bloody hell Rose!"_

"_Oh sorry…" _I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"_Yeah right! You always to this in the mornings."_

"_Then you should be used to it."_

"_Oi, I'll never get used to it Rose. No one else is up this early"_

"_Oh stop pouting. At least you will end up with a hot shower"_

"_Harrumph" _

I laughed as I climbed out of the shower and wrapped my towel around me.

I brushed my hair straight and then put it up in a mid-high ponytail before attaching my hair clip and twirling the strands around my wand like my mom had showed me.

Coming from parents with completely opposite hair I thought my hair was my best asset, other than my eyes. I had ended up with my father's bright blue eyes and a mixture of their hair colors, ending up with a bright auburn color.

Pulling on my robes I began to hum again as the song changed.

"_Rose! Please!"_

Smiling I applied my favorite chapstick and a thin line of eyeliner to make my eyes gently pop.

I skipped back to my room and found the other girls just beginning to wake up it was now 6:30.

"_Is he awake yet?"_

"_Almost, he just sat up."_

"_I'm coming up…"_

"_Alright." _Albus said through a yawn.

I smiled as I approached the first year's boy's room.

"_I'm here."_

"_Then come on in… he took a shower last night so he's already dressed…"_

"_Ok."_

I knocked a small tattoo on the door before hearing Albus snicker at me.

The door opened to reveal Albus matching her height,

"Good morning Albus!" I cheered in a very odd voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Rose. Come on in…" Albus said motioning for me to get in.

I knew what the room looked like but I was still amazed at the elegant simplicity of it.

"_Your mind picture's suck. This is much better than what you sent me…"_

"_Hahaha."_

"Oh hello Rose. Sleep well?" Scorpius asked smiling slightly from where he was reclining on his bed reading.

"Oh yes thank you."

"_Oh… yes… thank you! Oh Scorp! Oh… ah!" _Albus mimicked me in his head.

I turned to glare at Albus who was tying his shoes.

"Well we better head up to breakfast before it's gone." I said as I walked over to Albus and smacked the back of his head.

"_Damn it Rose! That shit hurts!"_

"_Then do not mock me!" _

"Yeah." The boys said at the same time.

The walk to the Great Hall was held in comfortable silence

The boys opened the doors and relinked arms with me before heading to the Slytherin table.

Upon their entrance the hall was engulfed in silence and I momentarily wondered if someone cast a silencing charm over the hall but as soon as my butt touched the bench whispers exploded from the other three tables.

James walked over and stood in front of the trio.

"Hey can I sit with you guys this morning?" I smirked as I saw head nods from either side of me. "Rosie?" he asked noticing I didn't nod.

"Sit you dunderhead, before someone hex's you." I said pulling my wand out of my pocket.

James sat with a smile.

The boy's laughed at him before talking about Quidditch.

"Did you know that they are allowing first years to try out of Quidditch this year?" James stated.

"Really?" all three asked.

"Yeah. They are announcing it this morning."

As soon as the words left his mouth McGonagall stood to address the school.

"There is a rumor going around that first years will be allowed to try out and play Quidditch this year. The staff has thought this through and we have sadly come to a compromise. Seeing as how seventh years have a rather heavy load they will be exempt from Quidditch…" the hall erupted in shouts from seventh years. "Silence. Now _as I was saying…_ seventh years have too much of a load that the staff feels that Quidditch has hindered your learning process in the past. We apologize for this but I had to be done. We will see how well grades improve this year and if they remain the same we will re-open Quidditch for seventh years next year. No exceptions other than the captains."

The hall was once again in stunned silence.

Slowly people began to revive themselves from their stupor.

"Well that just makes this year even more interesting… a Potter and a Weasley in Slytherin and first years on the Quidditch teams… odd… but I need to get to potions…esh… I'll see you at lunch." James said grabbing one last piece of toast before darting away from the Slytherin table.

"I guess we should head to Transfiguration." Albus said standing up.

"Teddy is teaching this year isn't he?" I asked.

"Who's Teddy?" Scorpius asked as we walked up a staircase.

"A family friend… now that I think of it… you are more related to him then either of us. One of your grandmother's sister's daughter's sons. I forget her name…" I trailed off as we entered the classroom to see a purple and pink haired boy.

"Morning Teddy!" I beamed as we sat in the front row of desks.

The pink and purple haired boy turned around to greet me but stopped short when he saw my robes and the blond boy who was arm linked to me.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Weasley, I was unaware you were in Slytherin. And Mr. Potter as well… hmm… and you look awfully familiar…"

"Ted this is Scorpius Malfoy. He should be some distant cousin or something of yours." I informed him.

"Ah! Yes. Draco's son. How is Uncle Draco? I haven't seen him in ages…not since him and dad… Harry- sorry… had that row about a year before you were born Rose." He said thoughtfully.

"He's not too bad. A bit yumpy some days but other than that he's fine. Although I now know why I don't actually know you…" Scorpius trailed off as if he just remembered something. "Tonks! She was your mum wasn't she?"

Teddy nodded.

"Your Aunt Andromeda's charge aren't you?" Scorpius said suddenly.

"Yep." Teddy said with a simple as he walked to his desk when the rest of the class made their way in. this was really going to be interesting.

At the end of class I bust out laughing when I saw my phone.

"What?"

"Oh nothing… I'm the type of girl who will burst out laughing in dead silence for something that happened yesterday." I said simply as we headed to the Quidditch pitch where we were having our flying lesson/ tryouts.

All three of us had made it.

I was keeper.

Scorpius was seeker.

Albus was a beater.

"If your gonna ride my ass at least pull my hair." I said after five minutes of him following me around after practice.

He laughed as we landed.

"Such a bad mouth…" he muttered with a cooked grin that made my knees melt.

"I may have a bad mouth but I can do great things with it…" I said seductively to Scorpius whose eyes turned a deep shade of blue at this. "Al said you didn't tell your dad that we were only doing this to make Ivy leave you alone…" I whispered.

"Is that the only reason you want to do this?" he asked in a husky voice, I couldn't speak, so I simply shook my head.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He tilted his head and lowered his lips to mine.


	2. 5th year

_Three years, eleven months and twenty some odd days later r…._

I was running late… again! I just simply couldn't win when it came to catching the train.

I had been doing this for… well only four years but sheesh.

And of course due to my lateness I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and knocked into a younger class man.

"Oh Dammit. I'm so sorry hun." I said as I extended my hand to her to help her up, but she simply knocked my hand to the side.

"I can do it myself thanks." She sneered at me.

"Al righty then. Have it your way…" I said continuing my walk to the Prefect Carriage. "I'm proud of myself whenever I resist the urge to kill someone." I declared quietly as I sat next to Scorpius who gave me an odd look before laughing. "What I do! You know how much the small ones get on my nerves so quickly." I whispered tuning back to the Head girl who was talking.

After the prefect meeting Scorpius and I made our way back to the carriage that al and us always use.

As we approached the compartment i8 hear Al yelling. "…didn't hit you she simply high fived your face!"

I looked over at Scorpius, he looked more than amused.

_Al… what's wrong?_

_I hate slags…_

_You and me both darling…_

I opened the compartment door to find all and Lily with the same girl that I knocked into earlier.

"Oh look! It's McKlumsy!" she said sneering at me

"I'd smack you but shit splatters." I said simply beaming at her narrowed eyes and scrunched up nose.

"Get bent… stupid bitch." She muttered.

That simple phrase made me realize just _who _she was. I had walked in on her with some Hufflepuff last year in one of the empty classrooms.

"So I'm a bitch huh? Well you're a whore and personally I'd rather be known for what I do then whom I screw." I said with a cruel smile. "You've made your way through what… the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Quidditch teams along with most of their house not to mention the gobblestones club, some of the wizard's chess club and the exploding snap crowd?" I looked at Scorpius who was watching in silent amusement. "Did I miss any clubs?"

"I don't think do…" he said looking thoughtful for a minute before perking up. "Hey! Weren't you the one that they caught trying to sneak into Slytherin and Gryffindor last year?" the comment seemed to make her eyes grow as large as hubcaps and her face turn pale as parchment before she tore out of the compartment

"Ah… so refreshing." I said taking in a lung full of air.

"That was bloody brilliant." Al said with a smile.

I did an exaggerated down and acted as if I had a cold as I blew kisses at a fictional audience.

"Sniff…I'd like to thank the Academy..." was all I got out before I burst into giggles and collapsed next to Scorpius.

The rest of the train ride was well… I'd say quite but it's never quite with my friends. I love our group of friends especially because when someone says something completely inappropriate ever seems to think it's completely normal.

School had been in session for less than a week and I was ready to kill, maim and do any for of hurt to Annie. She was trying my patience, what little of a tether I had anyway.

A friend will stop you from over reacting but a best friend will walk beside you giggling "someone's gonna get it…" and that was what Lily and Lucy had been doing all day. Annie always tried to get a rise out of me and they never stopped me because they knew it was a waste of time so they compensated by _quietly_ warning the idiots that seemed to over populated our beloved Hogwarts.

But sometimes even that didn't work.

"When I shut my mouth and turn to walk away it doesn't mean you have won, it simply means that you are not worth anymore of my time, you stupid slag! And don't piss me off. Not only am I prefect but I also have a wand and I know how to use it and I ain't afraid to bibbity bobbity boo your ass into a pile of hippogriff dung. So go ahead sweet heart make my fucking day!" I said pulling my wand out to clarify what I meant to the little slag.

"Rose Weasley. The slag that can't keep a boyfriend actually thinks she can win an argument with me." Annie said with a false confident smirk.

"The next word that comes out of your mouth better be some brilliant fucking Mark Twain shit cause it's getting carved into your grave stone." I said raising my wand on her but she turned to Scorpius. This girl really thought she was the shit!

"Scorpius," she said, her voice low and husky, "why don't you leave the appetizer, and come have some of the main course?" She flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and grabbed Scorpius's green and silver striped tie, pulling him close to her.  
"That is it!" I cried, letting go of Scorpius's hand and wrenching his tie out of her grip. "Get your mangy paws off of my boyfriend!" She stepped back in fright, and I firmly planted myself between Scorpius and the little red headed whore.  
"Your boyfriend?" she scoffed.  
"Yes, my boyfriend!" I growled, my voice growing in pitch with every syllable. "Haven't you heard? The whole school's been talking about it."  
"Of course," she said, her voice becoming weaker. "Everyone's talking. I just didn't think it was true. I didn't know Scorpius would date such a little slag."  
Scorpius grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back before I could hit her. I struggled against his grip, but it was impossible; a good thing about having a buff guy but it wasn't good at the moment.  
"Where the hell do you get off calling me a slut?" I asked my voice dangerously low. "Huh? What gives you the right to call me that? How old are you – twelve? Here's some advice, go wipe that tar you have plastered on your face off with the tissue in your bra and cut the stitches in your skirt so that it at least could pass for clothing. Maybe then a bloke will be interested in you."  
I felt great. All the anger I had been feeling, that had been all bottled up inside me and twisting, had found a very convenient outlet. It felt as if I had had a huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. And then she had to start fucking crying. All that joy I had been feeling a minute ago was replaced by guilt as her giant blue eyes welled up with tears and she ran off down the corridor sobbing, the excess amount of mascara she had been wearing running down her face like war paint.  
"I shouldn't have done that," I sighed.  
"Are you kidding me?" Scorpius roared with laughter. "That was bloody brilliant Rose!"  
"I hurt her feelings though. I took out my aggression on an innocent girl."  
"I don't know about innocent," he said under his breath. "That chick was bloody frightening."  
"Do not call girls chicks," I said sternly. "It is derogatory."  
"Why are you in such a bad mood?" he asked, letting go of my arms and turning me around.  
"No reason," I sighed.  
He mumbled something that sounded like 'the only girl on the bloody planet who doesn't want to talk about her feelings'.  
"You want to talk about your feelings?" I asked bitterly.  
"Not really, thanks," he said quickly.  
"Bloody hypocrite," I muttered.  
"I heard that," he smirked.  
"Good," I replied mutinously.


	3. christmas fun and tears

"Rose Weasley!" my mum yelled at me as she exited the Floo.

"Yes, mother?" I asked as pleasantly as I could.

"What have you done this time?" she demanded as she placed her hands on her hips in her motherly fashion… personally nana molly is scarier then mum… but shhh… don't tell her that.

"I haven't done anything." I said harmoniously.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" I heard Scorpius's dad yell as he followed my mother's suit.

"My mum made a better entrance…" I sneered to Scorpius, which caused him to chortle.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What have you done this time?" he asked placing his hands on his hip mimicking mum.

"No really… my mum did this better…" I whispered to Scorpius making him collapse out of his chair laughing.

At this point in time the two adults looked to Professor McGonagall {Aunt Minnie} who at the moment had one hand on her forehead leaning on the desk and another placed on her neck.

"Minnie… what have they done?" mum asked Aunt Minnie with an exasperated sigh.

"Rose decided to take… _something_ to her new class on the first day of Crystal Ball introduction."

"And what pray tell would that be?" Draco asked with an annoyed tone that suggested he would rather be anywhere then here at this instant.

"This…" she said holding up the magic 8 ball that I had swiped from my mother's room about a week after I knew I was taking Crystal ball readings half way through the semester.

"Oh dear." My mum muttered sliding into one of the seats across from the headmistress that neither Scorpius nor I was residing in.

"What is that?" Draco asked curiously sounding like Granddad.

"This is a Muggle toy."

"What does it do?" he asked looking at it as if it would suddenly spout feelers and attack.

"You ask it a question then shake it and it gives you one of the answers on the little ball on the inside… it's a Muggle form of fortune telling." She explained taking the ball and showing him.

"Demonstrate." He demanded eagerly.

"Fine… 'Is Draco Malfoy a ferret boy?'" she asked smirking at him as he sneered at her while shaking the ball.

"Indefinably. Ha, ha, ha." She said laughing slightly.

"Well I see now that I must only ask it important questions… are we free to go? I have to decorate the Great Hall for Christmas."

"No sit _down_ Mrs. Weasley." Aunt Minnie sighed, "I have no idea how to deal with this Hermione. I can't punish her for this because this is something I would do but I can't condone it."

"If that was all you had to worry about I could have saved you a Floo call to my mum." I said with a very heavy sigh. "Just make me write lines. You know how I hate them anyway."

"You know Minnie she does have a point." My mum said with a small smile.

"Okay everyday this next week you will serve detention in my office writing lines."

I stood with a salute. "Yes ma'am!" this caused her to roll her eyes and motion for me to sit back down, which of course I immediately did.

"Okay the next matter on hand is young Malfoy… he seems to have followed Mrs. Rose in the Muggle joke of the week, he gave these to Hagrid and told him that they were real animals…" she said producing a set of PokÉmon cards which caused me to fall out of _my _seat in hysterics.

I can't believe he actually did it! I had given it to him like a month ago… I had completely forgotten about them.

My mum even had to cover her mouth from laughing.

"They are just simply a Muggle card collector's game, kind of like chocolate frog cards." Mum said snickering behind her hand.

"Alright. But Mr. Malfoy you must apologize to Hagrid and convince him that these cards are simply that."

Draco had collapsed next to my mum in his own seat holding his head in his hands.

"The two of you may go." Aunt Minnie said gesturing for us to take our leave.

Once we were out of the room I looked at him as he looked at me and we started laughing our asses off.

"Oh… that was priceless."

"I know right?" he said clutching his chest and side.

"You know something?"

"What?" he asked recovering from the laughter.

"My red hair gives me super powers." I said snootily.

He snorted at me. "Yeah right."

"And… anything you can do I can do better, backwards…" I said as I started to walk down the hallway backwards for emphasis. "And in high heals." I said pointing to my feet, which were in fact clad in my new heals.

He rolled his eyes.

"Oh hey! We have to go back." I said as I started walking back in the direction we came.

"Why?" he asked following my lead.

"I forgot my bag…" I said just noticing that I didn't have it.

Once we were back up at Aunt Minnie's door I knocked.

"Come in." I heard her call from inside.

Opening the door I peaked my head inside, my mum and his dad were still there.

"I forgot my bag." I said pointing to the bag that was next to the chair I had been sitting at.

Once I retrieved it I saw Scorpius at the door.

"What's on the list for decorations?" he asked me curiously as I dug out my planner.

"Ah! Here it is." I said running a finger down the page. "Slytherin and Gryffindor first years as the bobbles." I declared as I shut the door to Aunt Minnie's office.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" "Scorpius Malfoy!" we heard yelling at us.

Looking at each other we heard their footsteps as they walked to the door.

"Run!" I whispered to him and we took off faster than Snape runs from shampoo.

~*~

"Your life is perfect." I said in a pained voice. "I've been through hell and back. I spill shit, trip and embarrass myself. I can't just flutter my eyes and get what I want, my life is messed up, I've been through more shit than you see on TV, I've been lied to, cheated on, and had my heart stolen. I've fucked up, fucked people up, been fucked up but every hit was worth it because I felt it. I knew it was real. Life is real and I'm living it wrong every day. I'm fucking up royally and doing everything opposite, but do I regret one thing? Never. Because at one point what I did was what I wanted and I got my fucking satisfaction my life is mine and no stupid or immature people can fuck it up for me anymore." I yelled at him. He was pissing me off and I wanted nothing more than to simply kiss him.

"I can't do this… I can't be with you any more Rose." He whispered before exiting the Room of Requirement.

He didn't… he wouldn't…

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before falling to the floor in a heap where Albus found me house later.

~*~

It had been eight days since Scorpius and I had broken up. I don't even remember why anymore, just that I hurt. A lot.

The truth is every one is going to hurt you; you just have to figure out who is worth the pain. And I had made my choice… but why do I keep getting the feeling I made the wrong one?

"I'm offensive and creative… like handicap porn!" I said suddenly making Al snort into his mug of butterbeer.

It was about three and we had frozen ourselves nearly to the bone enjoying the last Hogsmeade visit before Christmas.

"Well it's true. And I'm not a bitch I just have a low bullshit tolerance. And a very low tolerance for slags… but those always seem to go hand in hand." I said thoughtfully causing the whole table to laugh.

It was Al, James, Lily, Johnathan, Hugo, Zac, Lucy, Dominique, molly, and the twins, Fred and Angel… only one person missing. Scorpius. I had no idea where he was and I knew I should care but damn it I missed him.

"_Rosie… the point of us doing this was to distract you from him."_

"_I know…"_

"It's sad when people you know become people you knew, when you can walk right past them like they were never a big part of your life how you used to be able to talk for hours and now how you can barely look at them. Its sad how time changes." Johnathan said looking at me oddly.

I couldn't help it. I broke down into tears.

"I can't… I just… cant." I sobbed before running out of the Three Broomsticks and out into the harsh bitter beautiful snowy weather.

I felt the warmth seep from my body and the cold replace it.

Running the cold air felt like knives on my face cutting a trail where my tears streamed.


End file.
